Robert Hansen
Robert Hansen is the main antagonist of the 2013 thriller film The Frozen Ground. He was portrayed by John Cusack. Biography In Anchorage in the year 1983, a young prostitute, Cindy Paulson, was found handcuffed and tears by the city police in a room where she said she had found shelter after escaping violence and kidnapping by a client. The policeman questioning, contrary to the colleague he had found, does not believe in his version of the facts, and Robert Hansen, the man she accuses, provided a valid excuse. Another victim is one to which her corpse is buried not far from Anchorage's Jack Halcombe a detective working out. Meanwhile in Anchorage, Debbie Peters gets picked up by a man in an RV verhicle for a photo shoot. Later, Hansen eats a quiet dinner at home. His wife and children are away, and Hansen relaxes in his trophy room, casually ignoring Debbie who is chained to a post. She has urinated on the floor, and as she cleans up the mess with a towel, Hansen's neighbor enters the house to deliver a plate of food. Hansen warns Debbie not to scream and leaves the trophy room to greet his neighbor. Hansen then takes Debbie to the airport, where he orders her to get aboard his plane. After landing on a remote spot in the bush, Hansen frees Debbie, letting her run in a panic through the woods before he shoots her with a .223 caliber rifle. He steals her necklace before finishing her off with a handgun. Hansen goes in the gym and sight at another girl and kills her, after Carl Galenski incaricated by Hansen to kill Paulson, the advocate who is afraid to dictate the truth. Halcombe stakes out Hansen's house, causing Hansen to panic. Hansen gathers the evidence of his crimes, including the keepsakes from his victims, and flees with his son to the airport. He flies his plane to the bush and hides his keepsakes. Feeling that the chance to catch Hansen is slipping away, and with the victim count now at 17 girls, Halcombe forces the DA to issue a warrant. The search of Hansen's house yields no evidence, not even in his trophy room. Hansen agrees to be interrogated without a lawyer, but he is not yielding any new evidence. Halcombe arrests Hansen, but unless the police find new evidence, they will be unable to hold him. Halcombe orders a second search of Hansen's house, which turns up a hidden cache of guns, including the 223 caliber rifle used in many of the murders. Under police watch at a safe location, Paulson slips away and returns to her life of prostitution. Clate picks her up and delivers her to Carl. When Clate attempts to rob Carl, Paulson uses the opportunity to escape, with Carl in pursuit. After making a call to Halcombe, Paulson is almost killed by Carl, but Halcombe rescues her just in time. After Hansen confesses the murders of 17 women and kidnap and rape another 30. He was sentenced to 461 years plus life without parole, and died in the 2014. Jack Halcombe remained with the Alaska State Troopers and was promoted. Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Fictionalized Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Poachers